Al amor, los años
by Mikeas
Summary: Puede un recuerdo mantenerte vivo? Puede un aroma ser una máquina de tiempo para encarnar un pasado de febril adolescencia? Amor, desamor, letras y un adulto miedoso y obsesionado con un recuerdo, un hombre, Heero Yuy.(02x01) AU Comunidad /gundamwing.YAOI


Comunidad .

**Al ardor, los años**

"_Hasta que logró deslizarse fuera de mi sueño y entrar a mi cuarto, por la ventana. En complicidad con el viento de la medianoche."_

_Alejandra Pizarnik_

Cuando empecé a escribir, creo que fue mas bien para sobrevivir y no sucumbir ante sueños perdidos y tiempos lejanos que por el simple placer de desahogarme o disfrutarlo; aunque he de confesar también que mi psiquiatra insistió demasiado para que comenzara a plasmar ciertos pensamientos que desde hace años me atormentan.

Cuando me senté por primera vez frente al ordenador, sentí que el cursor titilando me presionaba y esperaba demasiado de mi, y me anulé durante largas horas en las que solo pude fumar un cigarrillo tras otro y tomar el café demasiado amargo. Cuando la tarde llegó, pude finalmente apoyar las manos sobre las teclas, aun temblando, temiéndole nuevamente a la mediocridad que acostumbro llevar encima. Primero, fueron simples palabras sueltas ya que ahondar un poco en mis pensamientos y emociones me producía un vértigo inexplicable, porque ¿cómo podría yo darle hilo a algo que no lo tiene? Empecé lento, describiendo primero mis manos, mis brazos, las teclas en orden, Q;W;E;R;T;Y;U… Y así consecutivamente, y encontré cierto gusto lúdico en escribir cada letra luego del punto y coma, pude sentir que no podía arruinarlo ya que me resultaba mecánico y eso es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Supongo que tal vez se deba a que mi trabajo es así, sin improvisación, solo la repetición de procedimientos y diagnósticos que están estipulados; después de todo, ser mecánico no es algo del otro mundo.

Comenzaré diciendo mi nombre, Duo Maxwell, y también mencionaré que tengo 30 años. Vivo solo, tengo un gato y una única planta que esta mas muerta que viva ya que siempre olvido regarla. De lo que tengo, no me aferro a nada, ni muebles, ni vasos, platos, almohadas, nada. Solo a una cruz que llevo colgada, una cruz que me mantiene mirando al pasado intentando darle vueltas a un asunto que nunca podrá ser resuelto.

Creo que me siento un poco mas confiado ahora, aunque luego de mi sesión de terapia terminé llorando con una desolación desgarradora. ¿Qué puede escribir alguien como yo? ¿Debería seguir con esto? Mi terapeuta, a quien ahora llamaremos SeñoraX, me dijo que sería bueno comenzar con algo conocido por mi, y mencionó despreocupadamente que sería bueno escribir acerca de mis recuerdos y obsesiones… Y no se imaginan la cantidad que poseo! Desde verificar cerrar la puerta 5 veces hasta la imposibilidad de viajar en el transporte público debido a la cantidad de personas. Sería muy fácil comenzar a relatar mis montones de mierdas, enumerarlas, recordarlas, contarlas, desmembrarlas, amputarlas, pero creo que como me siento animado, voy a hablar sobre mi primer amor.

Es un tanto gracioso pensar que las historias de amor siempre las disfrutan aquellos que han sido correspondidos, pero ¿qué pasa con los que hemos sido rechazados, con los olvidados, los que vagamos como icebergs en el océano inmenso sin nadie que nos toque? ¿Qué hay de los que llevamos tanta tristeza y amargura que hace que nos miren como leprosos?

Estoy seguro que no creerían que alguien como yo, tan solitario y maniático, tan cínico y negativo, pudiese haber amado alguna vez, pero no crean que siempre fui así! Les aseguro que hubieron épocas en las que me reía tanto que me regañaban, armaba revuelo, siempre estaba rodeado de amigos y me sentía tan cálido cuando lo miraba! Seguramente eso no lo esperaban tampoco! Mi primer amor fue un chico, sexo masculino, el fue quien robó mi primer beso, mi primer suspiro y jadeo, la primera vez que me entregué a alguien. El se llevó mis primeros temblores y gemidos. Pero por favor, espero que no piensen que planeo hacer un relato erótico o algo así, solo quiero recordar y que cuando cierren sus ojos, Uds. Puedan percibir como yo lo percibí, que puedan oler las flores silvestres y los pastizales en los que nos acostamos, los rincones donde nos besamos, los pasillos donde caminamos de la mano.

Me gustaría comenzar relatando la primera vez que nos vimos, o mas bien, la primera vez que yo lo vi. En ese momento no sabía cuan grabado me quedaría ese instante, y que aunque pasaran 25 años seguiría recordando todo con una precisión casi tenebrosa. Cuando repaso ese día, me doy cuenta que, sin lugar a dudas, fue el inicio de todo.

El estaba junto al padre Maxwell, con sus pantalones cortos y las rodillas algo sucias, con una camisa blanca que lo hacía ver incómodo y que seguramente sería lo primero que se sacara al desvestirse. Estaba de pie, tan firme y recto como un muñeco, y yo solo podía pensar que quería jugar con el y hacerlo reír. Cuando fue presentado al grupo, el Padre Maxwell dijo que su nombre era Heero y que a partir de ese momento sería parte de nuestra familia, y no supe por qué esa idea me resultaba molesta, pero la razón la descubriría años después.

El era silencioso, serio y correcto, yo era espontáneo, risueño y desalineado, pero por alguna razón desde el principio fuimos los mejores amigos. Nuestras camas estaban una junto a la otra, y nuestras manos se juntaban antes de dormir en una muda promesa de eterna amistad. Cuando crecimos, también crecieron nuestros sentimientos, y nuestras manos que se juntaban parecían arder, y nuestros labios se buscaban con ansiedad y nuestros cuerpos parecían atraerse como polos opuestos que éramos.

Tan solo recordarlo y siento los mismos nervios y la ansiedad que me carcomía cuando estábamos juntos,y aun hoy, tengo muy presente la primera vez que me pasé a su cama durante la noche. Creo que tendríamos unos 13 años, y yo me sentía demasiado solo y frío en esa noche de intenso invierno como para poder quedarme quieto y dormirme. Desde la cama estiré mi brazo,que ahora era más largo pero la distancia entre nuestras camas no había aumentado, y toqué su hombro como hacía usualmente cuando no podía dormir y nos quedábamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta altas horas de la noche.

Sus ojos azules me recibieron, me abrigaron como un cielo estrellado ,y el movimiento de su mano abriendo las cobijas me indicó que era bien recibido. Heero siempre había sabido que el invierno no era del todo mi mejor época del año, pero el parecía disfrutar el frío y su cuerpo siempre me prestaba esa tibieza que lo caracterizaba.

No sabría decir muy bien quien fue el primero en comenzar las caricias, solo puedo afirmar que mi mano rozó la suya cuando pasó sobre sus costillas. El me clavó una mirada que me hizo sentir el ser mas deseado de la tierra, y sin llorar , aunque quería hacerlo, nos enredamos en un mundo de movimientos suaves y torpes, besos húmedos y sordos y por sobre todo, un estado febril que aliviamos mutuamente con nuestras manos.

Supongo que se preguntarán por qué hablo del desamor, y del no ser correspondido cuando todo parece lo contrario, bueno… De un día al otro el escapó , llevándose mi primera vez, las flores silvestres sobre mi cuerpo y un sinfín de lágrimas que no valieron la pena. Cuando cumplí los 16 años, el ya había desaparecido y con el, todo lo que me quedaba.

Lo culpé por dejarme, me enojé, lo odié, lo amé tanto que me desgarré el alma y siendo un adulto, nunca pude encontrar en alguien mas una pisca de lo que esos ojos azules me provocaron. Mi vida pasó como pasan los días, uno tras otro, sin nada nuevo. Viví encerrado en el trabajo y en una apariencia callada y desconfiada, me convertí en un hombre miedoso, fóbico y solitario… Creo que, después de tantos años, no puedo seguir culpándolo por dejarme. Tal vez había percibido que había algo malo en mi, y el simplemente decidió batir sus alas y alejarse.

Lo mas ridículo, es que aun sigo buscándolo en cada esquina, sigo preguntándome de su vida, si es feliz, si extraña la cruz que dejó sobre mi cuello o si me recuerda. Me duele tanto el ego pensar que fui tan prescindible y descartable!

Lo único que me reconforta últimamente es entrar a un estúpido chat de nerds y hablar con tipo llamado Piloto01, temo demasiado conocerlo personalmente y que se de cuenta, como Heero, que hay algo mal en mi; después de todo ¿Por qué debería permitirle a alguien mas acercarse si de todas formas se marchará?

**Piloto01**: Finalmente me dirás tu nombre?

**Shinigami**: Duo Maxwell.

Froté mis manos con fuerza, definitivamente el invierno nunca sería mi estación preferida.

FIN

_Bad Lolita _


End file.
